nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Emitewiki2
Outcome: (4 - 1) Success Emitewiki2 Request made: '''December 10, 2011' Hi, as you probably know, I'm Emitewiki2. I was hoping to become an admin on this wiki, and I have already talked it over with some of the admins. I meet the requirments, and I have never been blocked on a wiki before. I dont' like to use foul language (cuss), and I have had some experience being an admin, because I am an admin on the Lego Star Wars wiki. I am also good with sentence structure and grammer, and if I don't know how to spell a word, I look it up before publishing my edit. Lastly, I only post information if it is from a trusted source, not just memory. Support #Writes and helps a lot, deserves it. -- NOBODY 21:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) #He's #3 on the wiki. He's also (I agree) very nice. - TCG #.He's been very helpful and has edited a lot on the wiki since I made my account. --Takeshi64 Oppose #'Oppose''' - I'm not opposing this because I have anything against Emitewiki2 becoming an admin because of who he is, but for a very different reason. Have you noticed that as soon as the RFA page was created, every active user on the wiki who wasn't an admin already applied for it (apart from me; I'll explain why in a minute)? An admin should only be promoted if a) he or she shows a clear need for the admin tools, which I do not think anyone here who isn't an admin already does, and b) if there is a clear need for another admin on the wiki. There's no more than 10 active users on this wiki, and if three more become admins there will be 6/10 admins. Don't you think that's a bit much? Currently the ratio is 3:10, I think this is the turning point and this wiki needs at most one more admin; for now three is quite enough and NOBODY, Santi and RSK do a brilliant job. The time to apply would be either when the wiki becomes bigger and the admins need a hand, or when one or more of the admins retires or becomes largely inactive or too incompetent to do their job well. If you haven't already realised, the reason I didn't apply is because I realised that I did not need the admin tools just yet - I am doing beautifully well without them, and that the wiki does not need another admin. NB: The preceding paragraph was copypasted from TGC's RFA. 12:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Neutral I'm neutral here, per what I said on Axiy's RFA. Also, TCG, the leaderbord ranking system doesn't actually matter, and is especially irrelevant here (it is also disabled on most developed wikis for this reason), and neither does the editcount - this is about whether the candidate is an integrated and full member of the community, and whether he has the ability not to stumble over administrative and social hiccups. 16:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments (Emitewiki2's ). ---- I do think Emitewiki2 is very devoted to working on this Wiki, and would like to support, however, there are two minor concerns that I feel should be ironed out. The first is the fact that Emitewiki2 seems to be editing WIP pages when his name is not put on them. As seen comparing the changes to Moo King, he edited the page and added a picture, even though Santi had put a WIP on it. This would technically violate Template:WIP/Rules, although I am aware this was a while ago, and Emitewiki2 may have changed his act by then. Another concern is how little Emitewiki2 contributes to templates. Since templates, I feel, are also an important factor to keeping the welfare of this Wiki and he should be making more edits to them. I have put my comments here for discussion because I'm not ready to say whether I oppose or support him yet. 23:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if I'm allowed to add comments, but in response to RSK's comment, I didn't know that we wern't allowed to make just really small edits on the pages with the WIP template. Also, I haven't contributed to many templates is because there hasen't been anything wrong with the templates I've seen. If I see a mistake or some missing information that I know the answer to, I try to edit it. 00:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :First off, yes, you are allowed to reply to comments. You can also start a discussion about a user's point of view (ie. if they oppose). Now in response to your first comment, I don't think adding a picture is considered a "really" small edit. If you're fixing broken code, that should be okay. What you did there was add content, and the purpose of the WIP is so users can add their own content without having anyone else change it at that point in time. :About the templates: there are always numbers of navbox templates (example: Template:Rubble Trouble, Template:Canopy, I think), which are without a colour scheme. Some templates also need to be linked to the proper page so editors will know right away where to edit. This is what I mean by contributing more to templates. I hope I don't sound too angry because I'm not. 23:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' If I receive admin rights on this wiki, I would plan to use them to make this wiki a lot better. I would try to edit more than I have. I might edit the badges a little, and I would correct people too. #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' My main goal right now would be to fix all the the poorly written pages. I once had a discussion with NOBODY about the tons of missing pages, and he said that he has been focusing on fixing all the bad pages (such as the Hot Air pages and previously the Chick Flick pages) before adding a bunch of them. Since then, I have have redone almost all of the pages from Chick Flick, and will work on other "bad" pages too. Additional Questions Q. Have you ever been in an edit war, serious argument or just a misdemeanor with another user? If so, what was it, how did you deal with it and what did you learn in the process? 16:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) A. No, I usually get along with everyone, although there was that one user on this wiki called Monkaap, who told me to stay away from his blog when I commented on it. 16:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Q. Do you have anything to say about my comment in the oppose section? I.e. why do you believe that this wiki needs another administrator and that the administrator should be you? (Note: I insist that anyone wanting to answer this question post here, not just Emitewiki2) 22:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Q. What is your favourite mainspace article and why? 22:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC)